I Like Taking Care of You
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Mako takes care of a sick Korra. Makorra.


Korra rarely got sick, but when she did, Mako loved it. Not because his wife was sick and grouchy, and if she wasn't grouchy she was needy, but because he got the chance to take care of her.

Korra was always taking care of everyone else, often working herself to exhaustion. Mako hated when he'd get home and find Korra asleep on the couch, still wearing her shoes. When he would try to pick her up, she would always wake up and insist on getting herself to bed. Mako would have to coax her back to sleep before he got the chance to actually carry her.

So he often relished these moments where she would stay in bed and he could watch over her. Of course, this wasn't something the mighty Avatar would let him do either. He managed to get Korra to stay in bed, but he was leaning against the doorway with a smug smile, and his arms crossed across his chest. Korra wasn't completely convinced that she should stay home, trying to get Mako out of the house so she could go to a councilmen meeting.

"Mako, you can't call off work, I'm not that sick," it didn't help that Korra started coughing.

"Look Kor," he started when Korra stopped coughing, "I already called Lin and told her you were sick. I even told her to send some files over that I can look over when you're sleeping. And I also had her reschedule the meeting so you have no Avatar duties for the house.

"I'm not going to sleep! I'm not sick. Also, there was no need to cancel my meeting."

"Korra, yes you are sick, or do I have to remind you who has the raging fever?"

"Well, you're always a lot hotter than me..."

"That's because I'm a firebender, and for once, I think you might be hotter than me," he had walked the distance from the doorway and the bed and was now sitting at the edge of the bed, with a hand on her forehead.

Korra smiled, "Thanks City Boy,"

"I'd kiss you if you weren't sick," Mako moved his hand from her forehead to hold her hand.

"But I'm not sick!" she started coughing again.

"Korra.."

"Ok maybe I'm a little sick,"

"I'll go make you some noodle soup," he started to get up and kissed her forehead.

"Can you make me some sea prunes too?"

"Sure sweetie, anything for my favorite Avatar," they heard the doorbell ring, "those are probably my files. I'll be back with your noodle soup and sea prunes soon."

Once Mako got to the door he set the files on the counter and went to the kitchen looking for the ingredient he needed. He had everything for the noodles, but there were no sea prunes.

He stuck his head into the bedroom, "Hey Kor, I'm go-" he stopped when he noticed Korra had fallen asleep. He smiled and grabbed his scarf and keys and headed out the door.

When he came back, Korra was still asleep but he placed a cool damp rag on her forehead and went to the kitchen.

Mako started singing to himself while he was cooking. When he was halfway through the song he heard Korra call his name, "I'm coming!" he made sure everything would be fine for a couple minutes before he jogged to the room.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah," Korra coughed, "can you sing louder? I really like it,"

Mako looked at his feet, his face blushing. Korra chuckled, "Hey I'm the one with the fever, why is your face red?"

"Nothing," Mako put his hand on the back of his neck, "I'll sing louder, I'm just gonna, uhh, go back to making your, uhh, noodles," Mako turned around and walked out

Mako was stirring the noodles when Korra yelled, "I don't hear you singing," followed by some more coughing. Luckily the water for the tea had started boiling and he took the tea to her, singing her favorite song on the way to her.

Korra immediately perked up when he stepped into the room, singing "oh girl, with the blue eyes, won't you be my girl."

He handed her the tea and continued singing on his way back to the kitchen, but turned back when he was at the doorway and winked at her, making her giggle.

The noodle soup and sea prunes were ready and he placed them on a tray to make it easier to carry to her room. He was still singing, but now he was singing his favorite song, about a guy who longed for a forbidden love. He used to think it was fitting, not anymore.

Korra was almost finished with her tea when Mako stepped into the room with her food. She put her tea cup on the nightstand next to her bed and sat up even more so Mako could place the tray on her lap. Mako put it on her lap and moved around the bed to sit on his side.

"You know, I'm feeling a lot better, and this is really good," she said, popping a sea prune into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," he leaned over and kissed her shoulder, he ignored the first part because when his lips made contact with her skin, he knew she still had a high fever, "I like taking care of you."

"I know I don't like it when others do things for me, but I kind of like it when you do."

"Well it's only because I love you,"

Korra leaned in to kiss him bit Mako pulled himself back a but, causing Korra to pout and Mako to chuckle.

"If I let you kiss me, you'll be taking care of me tomorrow,"

"Great! Then I'd have the chance you repay you for today," she leaned in again, he backed away slightly, _again._

Mako chuckled, "eat your soup before it gets cold, ill be right back," Mako walked to the kitchen to get the files he had left there earlier and the returned to the room, Korra no longer had the tray of food on her lap, she had placed it on the floor, half eaten.

"Mako.." she sounded really sick now.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he had picked up the tray and placed it on the table a little way across the room, along with his files, "do you feel sick again?" He had to admit, his voice sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Ok so maybe I didn't feel better earlier..."

Mako chuckled, "oh what a surprised, I never could have guessed," Korra pouted again, which made him laugh, "do you want to take another nap?"

"No, but can we go to the living room and watch a movie?"

"Sure," Mako walked over to her to help her get out of bed, but she didn't move, "is everything alright?"

"Can you carry me?"

"Of course I will sweetie, anything for you, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck and her head finding its place on his shoulder. He walked them over to the living room and placed her on the couch, then went back to the room to get her a blanket.

"Can I have some more tea?" Korra asked once she had the blanket wrapped around her. Mako smiled at her and made her some more tea. He handed it to her and returned to get another small towel and a bowl of cold water from the kitchen.

When he sat back down next to Korra he noticed she had found a romantic comedy they gone to the theater to see, he had to admit he had enjoyed it. He placed the bowl of water on the coffee table and dipped the towel in, then getting out most of the water that he could and placing it on her forehead. She let out a sigh of relief.

Mako leaned back onto the couch and Korra pulled the blanket over both of them and found a comfortable position cuddled up next to Mako. He knew he was most likely going to get sick from being this close to her, but he didn't really care. It would give him another day to read over the files.

Not to mention he could spend another day with his favorite person.


End file.
